Glaces
by Iskrayd
Summary: OS YAOI Hijack Soft / Un petit OS sans prétentions qui parle de glaces aux fruits exotiques, d'un Jack introverti, d'un Harold trop gentil et d'une peur de l'eau. Et, accessoirement, cet OS témoigne de mon incapacité à faire des résumés. Sinon, lisez c'est court et ça soulage le cerveau


**OS GLACES**

 **Hijack**

 _ **\- Jack, tais-toi ce que tu dis n'as aucun sens, et on s'en fou !**_ _Protesta une petite fille en jetant un regard dédaigneux au gamin albinos._  
 _Il n'aimait pas l'école. Indéniablement. Quand il ouvrait la bouche, c'est à peine si on ne lui enfonçait pas un couteau dans la gorge pour l'empêcher de parler. Il n'aimait pas cette ambiance. Et pourtant, Jack aurait dû être un habitué, depuis le temps qu'il se démenait a extérioriser ses idées. Et depuis le temps qu'on lui demandait de se taire. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il aurait aimé qu'on l'écoute un peu. Pourtant, malgré sa haine contre l'école et toutes les personnes en général, il se tu. Parce qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. On lui en voulait de parler. Lors de ses sept ans, il arrêta complètement de parler de ses idées et de ce qu'il pensait. Les discussions qu'on avait avec le nouveau Jack étaient ennuyeuses mais tout le monde s'en réjouissait. Tout le monde, sauf lui. Petit à petit, ses idées s'entassaient et sa haine augmentait. Trop de personnes ne l'aimaient pas comme il était, pas à sa juste valeur et ça le détruisait._

Son vieux souvenir s'éclipsa et l'adolescent mit ses mains dans les poches. Il avançait d'un pas lent vers son lycée. Il n'aimait toujours pas l'école et quand bien même avait-il cessé de raconter ce dont à quoi il pensait, Jack n'en restait pas moins une personne introvertie. Et seule. Quand il atteint la grille de son bahut, il ne fut même pas surpris de croiser des yeux verts sombres insistant dans la foulé. Il n'y faisait même plus attention, ses temps-ci. Mais il se rendait bien compte que quelqu'un s'amusait à le fixer. L'albinos ne disait rien. Parce qu'il n'était tout simplement pas encore au courant que son observateur était aussi proche de lui. Quand il parvint jusqu'à son banc, il déposa son sac sur le sol et s'affala sur le siège de bois. Personne ne venait ici habituellement et ce fut certainement pour cela que Jack sursauta en sentant une ombre lui dissimuler la beauté du soleil.  
\- **salut, Jack**.  
L'intéressé releva la tête et reconnu immédiatement les yeux couleur sapin de son traqueur. C'était Harold. Un garçon de sa classe, très populaire qui traînait avec quelques mecs de l'équipe de foot. Toutes les filles étaient à ses pieds. C'était un peu lui, le "cliché du garçon populaire". Il fallait bien avouer qu'il était sympathique, souriant et qu'il avait une générosité hors du commun. Beaucoup de personnes l'appréciaient. D'ailleurs, il se demandait ce que le brun faisait ici. Même s'il devait avouer que le jeune homme face à lui n'était pas du genre à être oublié, il posa sa question :  
\- **on se connait ?**  
\- **non. Mais j'aimerais.** Sourit le brun face à lui.  
\- **tu sais dans quoi tu t'engages ?** Le défia Jack du regard.  
\- **pas vraiment. Mais tu n'as pas l'air très bavard... alors j'ai pensé que ça pourrait être intéressant d'être ami avec toi.** Expliqua l'autre, pris au dépourvu.  
\- **bien, alors, première chose : je suis bavard. Et tu vas devoir accepter cette partie de moi.** Annonça alors l'albinos en souriant mystérieusement.

Jack était content, il venait de trouver un genre de souffre-douleur, celui qui supporterait ses idées. Harold voulait être ami avec lui ? Très bien. Mais dans ce cas-là, il devrait l'écouter jusqu'au bout. C'était un châtiment, en quelques sortes. Parce que depuis presque dix ans, l'albinos avait beaucoup de choses à raconter. Beaucoup, beaucoup de choses à raconter. Ce fut ce jour-là qu'un garçon introverti et qu'un brun populaire et naïf devinrent comme qui dirait, "amis".

Harold se demandait parfois ce qui l'avait pris d'accepter d'écouter Jack. C'était une personne complexe qui avait gardé trop de choses pour lui-même et qui relâchait un débit de parole presque inhumain. Mais il aimait bien ce côté-là de son ami. Parce que si Jack pouvait stocker autant de détails dans une si petite tête, il pouvait aussi accueillir beaucoup d'amour, le brun en était certain.  
\- **quand est-ce que tu as "arrêté" de parler ?**  
\- **à mes sept ans. Personne ne m'écoutais, avant que...** commença l'albinos d'un air sombre  
\- **avant que quoi ?** S'inquiéta Harold  
\- **avant qu'un hérisson ne débarque dans ma vie depuis quatre mois,** rit Jack, ne cachant même plus son sourire.  
Le brun était fasciné. Il fixait les lèvres de son vis à vis comme une trouvaille. Il remarqua pour la première fois à quel point la peau de Jack était pâle et à quel point lesdites lèvres étaient roses. Il se plongea dans les yeux azurs de l'albinos. Le jeune homme ne remarqua même pas qu'il venait de poser sa main sur la joue du plus petit.

\- **hérisson ?** Marmonna l'adolescent, intrigué par le regard de son meilleur ami.  
\- **je me demande à quel goût ça serait...** souffla le brun, ailleurs.  
Leur relation avait changé. Et Jack n'était plus le petit adolescent innocent qui ne pipait mot. C'était une pile électrique qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sortir tout aussi bien des conneries plus grosses que lui, que des textes philosophiques improbables.  
Jack fronça les sourcils. A cet instant, l'albinos ne suivait plus le déroulement de la discussion.  
\- **de quoi tu parles, l'idiot ?**  
\- **euh. Rien, rien. D-des glaces que j'avais vu à la plage la semaine dernière,** bafouilla Harold, gêné.  
\- **Tu veux qu'on aille à la plage ?!** Sourit l'albinos, déjà excité rien qu'à l'idée.  
Le brun abdiqua. Soit. Allons à la plage.

\- **Allez hérisson, bouge ton cul, c'est que de l'eau !** cria Jack, lui-même déjà entré dans la mer.  
Le soleil tapait et les vagues étaient calmes, reposantes. Une légère brise venait bafouer l'air et Harold essaya de se concentrer sur les cheveux virevoltant de son meilleur ami pour ne pas se rappeler la présence de l'eau sous ses pieds.  
\- **Jack, je te hais.**  
\- **mais oui, mais oui, c'est ça. Et moi je suis Barack Obama copulant avec une coccinelle ?** Ironisa le plus petit, sans lâcher son sourire narquois.  
\- **ça pourrait se faire** , remarqua Harold, pensif mais pas sérieux.

Ce fut d'ailleurs la pensée de trop puisqu'il ne vit pas venir la boule blanche qui fonçait vers lui. La seule chose qu'il remarqua c'était qu'un poids lourd l'embarquait dans une chute vers la mer. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû informer l'albinos qu'il ne savait pas nager. Il failli s'étouffer, sa vie défaillant devant ses yeux tandis que le brun sombrait dans la mer, entraîné par le plus petit.

Quand il se redressa, essayant de récupérer de l'air, il retrouva Jack à la surface, un sourire béat scotché aux lèvres. Le brun, à la limite entre la fureur et la fascination, se pencha un court instant vers le corps de son meilleur ami. Mais il se figea dans son mouvement quand il comprit ce qu'il avait voulu faire. Cramoisi, il fit semblant d'être énervé et il se dirigea vers la plage. Il n'arrivait pas à en vouloir à Jack quand celui-ci lui faisait des sourires pareils. De loin, Harold aperçu un marchand de glace ambulant et il se dirigea vers celui-ci a grand pas. Voilà, il venait de fuir. C'était une habitude. Quand son cœur s'emballait ainsi, il se mettait à fuir la réalité. Quand il revint avec deux glaces, Jack le regardait de côté en fronçant ses sourcils.

\- **Quoi ?**  
\- **Pourquoi t'es parti ?** Le plus petit semblait contrarié.  
\- **euh... pour les glaces** , tenta le brun mais sa réponse ne sembla pas satisfaire l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs. Pourtant, celui-ci ne rajouta rien et pris la glace que lui tendait Harold en le remerciant. La glace avait un goût doux de fruit exotique. Du coin de l'œil, le brun remarqua que Jack semblait aimer le froid du cornet. Tout dans la texture et dans le gout, toute cette glace lui faisait penser aux vacances. Malheureusement, il restait bien un mois avant la fin des cours. Seulement, le soleil était déjà arrivé et Jack semblait avoir dix fois trop chaud. Même en classe, il n'était pas étonnant de le voir en débardeur. Le plus comique dans l'histoire ? L'albinos ne bronzait pas. Il était blanc comme un linge, ce qui s'accordait parfaitement à la teinte de sa masse capillaire. La glace lui engourdissait la langue et un frisson le prit dans le dos.

Faisant signe au plus petit de le suivre, Harold se dirigea vers l'étendue marine en marchant. Il fallait bien l'avouer, il avait peur de l'eau. Mais il espérait que s'ils marchaient ensemble sans se précipiter, il arriverait au moins à passer la barre des genoux. Personne n'échangeait de mots, trop occupés à déguster leurs glaces tandis que le brun essayait d'oublier les vagues qui lui léchaient les mollets. Il fit un coup d'œil à Jack. Toujours aussi pâle, celui-ci était très concentré par sa glace. Pendant un instant, l'adolescent jalousa ladite glace. Quand il s'en rendit compte, il se baffa mentalement pour avoir pensé à un truc aussi ridicule.

Lorsque l'albinos eu finit il regarda Harold et sourit malicieusement. L'eau leur arrivait aux hanches et le brun ne semblait même pas s'en être rendu compte.  
\- **Alors, elle était bonne, cette glace ?**  
Le garçon sursauta et se tourna vers le plus petit.  
\- **Ouais, délicieuse** , sourit-il en hochant la tête.  
Encore une fois, Jack retenta le tout pour le tout et fondit sur son meilleur ami pour l'entraîner dans l'eau. Cette fois-ci, la cible se décala au bon moment et Jack s'enfonça dans l'eau. Décidant qu'il allait lui faire peur, il resta un moment sous la surface avant que le brun ne s'inquiète et ne plonge courageusement sa tête dans l'eau. Chose qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire puisque Jack se cramponna à son cou comme une sangsue. Après un moment à se débattre, ils ressortirent de l'eau en riant, essoufflés. Sans même s'en rendre compte, Harold avait posé ses mains sur les hanches de Jack il riait en posant sa tête sur l'épaule du plus jeune. L'albinos, lui, riait en posant sa tête contre le torse du plus grand -l'épaule étant trop haute-. Quand ils remarquèrent leur étrange situation, aucun des deux énergumènes ne put bouger, trop gênés. Comme auparavant, le brun se pencha avant de se figer. Pourtant, le premier à combler l'espace qui séparait ses lèvres de celles de Jack ne fut même pas lui. C'était l'albinos lui-même qui l'embrassait. _Sa langue est froide_ , remarqua Harold. Le brun glissa sa main sur la joue du plus petit tandis qu'ils se séparaient.

\- **ça a bon goût,** déclara-t-il.  
\- **Meilleurs que les glaces ?** Demanda Jack, joueur.  
\- **Meilleur que les glaces,** affirma le brun en étreignant le plus petit. La pause câlin s'imposait.  
\- **Quoique, le gout fruit de la passion n'était pas mal** , rajouta le brun en souriant narquoisement.  
Pour toute réponse, Jack fit couler son désormais petit-ami.

 **END**


End file.
